Dark Invader
by Greatest Writer
Summary: Arthur WEASLY has a favor to ask of Draco MALFOY! And the favor has something to do with Virginia Weasly! When the greatest enemies become the greatest allies there is hell to be paid by their enemies......( Great new story by the greatest ever writer! :-


AN: Hi, all of you out there read this new story of mine and do give in your reviews.... As I have already told you people, I am greatly encouraged by your views and not only that I will also be able to know how to improve the story and so on.... So, even if I will be labeled as a very demanding person... I will take the risk and will request all you guys to read and review.....Well remember one thing guys..... this is the first Harry Potter fic of mine.... :-)  
  
(And to all those who think that I am demanding....well I am the most sweetest person available and many people will vouch for that... 0:-) :-P )  
  
Disclaimer: I tell you now and this will be the same for ever..... Harry Potter is not mine nor ever will be....(sob) and neither will be sweet Draco!!!!! (I hate this real world!!!!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Request  
  
He had been in the darkest corner of the pub for the past half-an-hour waiting for the person who had asked him to meet to arrive. He knew that the only reason he was there was because he owed that person a great favor for having once saved his neck in a very difficult situation. The person had arrived some twenty minutes ago but he didn't make a move towards him, he sat there observing. He realized from his hosts expression that the matter was some what urgent but he didn't make a move. After enough time had passed he moved away from the corner he was lurking in towards the waiting man.  
  
"I've been waiting for you...",Mr.Weasly said as soon as he saw the young man he had been waiting for. He had in fact wondered about this fellows appearance. He was infact about to leave when Draco Malfoy, the son of his sworn enemy, materialized. The spectacle would have been very interesting for any observer if they hadn't disguised themselves, for Authur was the new Minister of Magic and Draco... well he was a Malfoy. Authur Weasly thanked the Gods that Draco had enough brains to think about this and thought that the browned hair really looked more natural than the beard which he had stuck onto his face.  
  
"I will leave out the pleasantries now. I have a favor to ask of you, personnel one at that... are you willing to help me? And before you answer let me tell u that I am requesting you only for the sake of curtsey and that you owe me a favor...."he said as he looked at the man standing before him to try to deny the favor.  
  
"What is it?", Draco replied.   
  
The simple statement was enough to understand that Draco was not backing away from the request. One would think that their hadn't been any other way for him but, that wasn't so. Even though Draco Malfoy had always hated the sight of the close-knit Weasly family, he respected Arthur Weasly and knew that there must have been a very very important reason for that man to ask him of a favor.  
  
"You very well know our family has always been against Voldemort and everything which was on his side. Everybody will agree that nothing is the same anymore. Especially so after the downfall of Voldemort. Well the condition is the same at home too...... I know that all these information's are boring you but still all these are relevant information", he added the last line as he looked at the bored expression on Draco's face. Little did he know that it was just a ploy employed by the younger man... while in reality he was concentrating on every word Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Please continue", Draco said and nearly laughed when he saw the expression on the face of the person sitting before him as he spoke politely.  
  
"I don't know if it was our fault but our daughter has become a kind of a rebel." Now it was the turn of Draco to be surprised." Don't get me wrong here, she has not shifted over to the other side. In fact she hadn't been on either of the side. She has infact started living with the muggles and has not contacted any of us after a severe fight we had, soon after she had completed her seventh year, the time when Voldemort was coming to power."   
  
Draco was now totally interested in the information told to him. He had never known of this. And realized that the Weasly family must have pulled out all their resources to keep such a news under wraps.  
  
"So, what is it that you want me to do? Search her?", he asked still adopting a respectful attitude.  
  
"No, no... we already know her whereabouts it is something totally different..."  
  
"Well if you think that I am the only person to do the job I am willing to do it", he informed the older man as he saw him faltering.  
  
Ok, here it goes Authur Weasly thought as he started speaking." Well, what I want to ask you is to.... well... as you know Gin is very difficult and won't listen to anyone of us and well... few of the death eaters are trying to kill all the family members of those who caused their defeat and so.... hmm.... well....hmmm...... I want you to... well ... how do I phrase this... I don't know.... well...hmm.... I want you to help protecting Gin... there I have done it.", he said in relief.  
  
At last Mr. Weasly was able to complete his request. He nearly fell out of his seat with relief when he heard Draco say "Well, what have I to do?" He was so very happy that he was about to hug the younger man and only refrained from doing it by holding tightly onto the table.  
  
"One thing more." Weasly said as he got up from his seat indicating that the meeting was over. "Well nobody other than you should know about this meeting between us and that you are protecting my daughter. Nobody will ever realize that you are helping us, Weasly's and this one of the main reasons for my asking your help.... So, please remember this and be careful."  
  
"Well do your family members know about this?", Draco questioned before the other person moved away.   
  
"Yes, they do" was the answer which quietly answered every one of the hidden questions, that both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger also knew.  
  
"How did they react?" he asked again probingly.  
  
"As usual...."was the reply he got   
  
"I will give you the details later" the older man said before he moved away.  
  
AN: How was it you guys????? You are my inspiration so now do review and inspire me..... I know that my writing skills are still kind of lame.... but its ok.... don't you think so..... Well and I do have a very inflated ego.... but that's ok too.... so, where was I? Oh yeah... all you people ot there reading this chapter remember one thing and that is....... REVIEWING!!!! And the added incentive.... I have the next chapter totally ready.... well not totally, but one can still say that it is ready. Yup. 


End file.
